This proposal is to create an institute for training and mentoring underrepresented minority scientists and those with disabilities by enhancing their research skills. The institute will be administratively and conceptually housed within the Brooklyn Health Disparities Research Center (BHDRC). The goal of the Center is to reduce disparities from cardiovascular disease in minorities and new immigrants in Brooklyn, New York. The Training and Mentoring Institute is envisioned as fitting within the goals of the Center because increasing diversity among the ranks of scientists is an important step towards alleviating health disparities. The goal of the Training and Mentoring Institute at the Downstate BHDRC is to instruct scientists in multidisciplinary approaches to research in cardiovascular health disparities. Specific aims are: [unreadable] [unreadable] To select a cadre of qualified underrepresented scientists who have great potential to contribute to the [unreadable] state of current knowledge in cardiovascular disease research. [unreadable] [unreadable] To train a diverse group of scientists in multidisciplinary research methods to address cardiovascular [unreadable] health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] To mentor underrepresented scientists in order for them to transition into independent researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] To provide underrepresented scientists with intensive individualized training and guidance in grant writing and peer review in order to enhance their capacity for success in their research careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] To evaluate the effectiveness of the Training and Mentoring Institute. [unreadable] [unreadable] The team of multidisciplinary experts that have partnered to provide the didactic training are a group of renowned scientists, many of whom already collaborate to conduct research in health disparities under the auspices of the BHDRC. Mentors include senior faculty, established researchers and experienced mentors in the fields of clinical and basic cardiovascular disease research. Partnerships with community-based organizations will also aid in providing training in the conduct of community-based participatory research, an important and innovative approach to preventive medicine. The work of the Institute will be accomplished n the context of Brooklyn, New York, a model urban setting in which to conduct health disparities and cardiovascular disease research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]